


Good Luck Philip

by Charmingwolf



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Child switch, Good luck charlie - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Requested by Lindsy 
Based on the good luck charlie episode where they mix up their kids 
Burr and Alex switch kids on accident





	

It was such a cloudy day.

“Who’s a happy little baby? Who’s the best son in the universe?” Alexander cooed at Philip. “You like your new stroller?” 

Philip giggled as Alex pulled a few funny faces. The new stroller was bright red and grey with a canopy that could cover the front to keep the sun out of the baby’s eyes when needed. Eliza had bought it before they had gotten their divorce.

Alexander had decided to take Philip for a short walk before they went to dinner. The dinner was a special one because it was going to be the first trade off between Alexander and Eliza since the divorce went through. Alexander wanted everything to be perfect. He did not want to mess up again, especially since messing up would mean he would never get to see Philip again, and Alexander was too in love with the kid to let that happen. 

The clouds started to part, and the sun got right into Philip’s eyes. The little kid squinted and whined. 

“Oh, Philip, I’m sorry. Do you wanna go home? Let's go home and get you ready for Mommy,” Alexander said in a baby voice. He stopped walking to pull the canopy down over Philip. 

When the two started down the sidewalk, Alexander hummed a song, and Philip yawned under the canopy. 

In the distance, Alexander saw someone he knew. He debated in his head turning around and going home a different way. However, being Alexander Hamilton, he decided against it. 

“Mr. Hamilton.”

“Aaron Burr, sir!” Alexander put on a smile. 

“What brings you to the park?” Aaron tilted his head. 

“Just taking Philip for a walk before dinner, you?”

“The very same. I am meeting with Theodosia.”

“Oh did she finally divorce that British guy?”

“Did Eliza finally divorce you?”

Alexander swallowed and he felt his face warm up in anger. “That is none of your business, Burr.”

“Then my life is none of yours.” Burr huffed.

Alexander sighed. “Whatever.” He took a step away from the stroller.

Burr took a step from his. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing. What do you have against me?” 

“Last time we talked we lost a court case.”

“I thought we won? I mean he didn’t go to jail and that was the goal.”

“Mr. Levis was still declared guilty. That is not a win.” Burr huffed again. 

“The man almost killed someone. He should have gone to jail for at least a bit,” Alexander said, “but he didn’t. That's a win.” 

Burr rolled his eyes. “Where are you going to dinner?”

“The Mexican place on 5th.” Alexander gestured behind himself knowing the that 5th was in a different direction.

“Shit,” Burr said under his breath.

“What?” 

“I’m meeting Theo there as well.” 

“Shit,” Alexander said. shaking his head.

“Well seeing you tonight is unavoidable.”

“I suppose. I should get Philip home.” Alexander reached for the red and grey stroller. 

Burr nodded and grabbed the other red and grey stroller. 

Alexander took a deep breath and walked home. He talked to Philip every couple of blocks but did not hear any coos in response, so the little tike must have fallen asleep. 

Despite everything he and Burr had been through together, the war, the government and then the law practice, Alexander had every right to hate Burr for everything he stood for. Though he could not bring himself to hate the man. It wasn’t like Burr meant to be a boring person that didn’t defend what he believed or even try to believe in anything. 

Alexander distantly thought about asking Burr out for coffee. 

~~~~~

After the divorce, Alexander moved in with his ex, John. They had a good arrangement. They had always had, since after Alexander married Eliza. 

The arrangement was that Alexander could stay at John’s as long as they didn’t sleep together. John did not want to be part of the drama that was sleeping with Alexander Hamilton, he was willing to help his friend but he was not willing risk a broken heart again. 

“Been there, done that,” John told Lafayette and Hercules as he threw back a few shots. 

Alexander slid his key into the door to find it unlocked. John was home. 

“Hey, John,” Alexander said as he pushed the stroller into the living room. 

“How was the weather? It looked like it was going to rain.” John came into the room from the kitchen.

“It was fine. I ran into Burr on the way back.” Alexander took off his jacket. “Can you get Philip a bottle?"

“Yeah of course.” John went over to the stroller to get Philip. As he lifted up the canopy on the stroller, he asked, “What did Burr...want…?” He trailed off.

Alexander looked over from the closet. “What’s wrong?”

“I know you are pretty progressive about gender roles but I do not remember Philip leaving with a bow in his hair.” 

Alexander rushed over to the stroller to see a little girl where Philip was supposed to be. The little girl had little bows in her tightly curled hair and strikingly intelligent eyes. Alexander swallowed as his eye grew wide. 

“I think I fucked up,” he whispered.

“You think you fucked up?” John stressed.

“I thought it was my stroller. They look exactly the same!” Alexander started to panic. “Oh god. I’m never going to be able to see Philip again if I don’t go to this dinner. Oh my god.Oh my god” 

John huffed and picked up the baby girl. She stared at him with a frown on her face. 

Just then Alexander’s phone rang. 

“Where is Theodosia?” Burr snarled from the other end. 

“Burr I am so sorry. I must have gotten the strollers mixed up. I’ve been so stressed I ju-”

“Where is Theodosia, Alexander!” Burr said louder.

“She is safe and sound at John’s apartment. We were going to give Philip milk before going to the restaurant. But it looks like that might not happen.” Alexander said defeated.

“I don’t have time to go over to your place before meeting Theo.” Burr sighed. 

Alexander looked around at John with panic in his eyes. “Well um... We are going to the same place right? I can just meet you there and we can trade off.”

There was silence on the other end. 

“That could work. Meet me there in five minutes.”

Alexander nodded. “Alright Burr.” He hung up.

John put Theodosia into Alexander’s arms. “You change her and I’ll get milk for her. You might already be making a bad impression.”

“I am a walking bad impression.” Alexander said. 

~~~~

Burr paced around the front of the restaurant. He held Philip in his arms.

“You are in for a ride with your father. Trust me” 

Philip cooed back and chewed his hand. 

“I hope you have better sense than him,” Burr said just as Alexander came rushing up.

“Theodosia was very good.” Alexander said just as Theodisa pulled at his hair. “Aaahh ooww”

“Good and you are here on time. Thank god.” Burr said, “Here is your son. He is very talkative.”

“Yeah, he gets that from me.” Alexander took Philip in one arm and handed Burr Theodosia from the other. 

“Good luck to you, Alexander.”

“Good luck, Burr.” 

Philip said, “Bye-bye,” as Alexander walked into the restaurant ahead of Burr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading   
> Tumblr: twotransmeninatrenchcoat.tumblr.com


End file.
